Reunion
by lucefatale
Summary: Julian Hale was only 24 years old when he lost his younger sister forever, or so he believed. Decades later he finds himself haunted by a name from his past, only to discover he's not as alone as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because my girl Esme needs some love. Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review. Hope you enjoy x**

 **Chapter One**

They never found the body.

All the police found was a splattering of dark blood that stained the sidewalk like a macabre piece of modern art.

Julian had raged, screaming and sobbing after an old friend on the force told him they had no way of knowing what happened, _alive or dead._ Officially, his sister was a missing persons case. But, either way, he was certain that someone had paid off the higher ranks, including a very shady Police Captain.

That caught his attention. Who was from one of the richest family's in Rochester? A family whose morals and business practices had always edged on the shady side of decency. The King family. More specifically? His sister's former fiancé.

Julian had never felt right around the man, the smarmy charm practically oozed from his pores. And the fact that he barely seemed to mourn after Rosalie's disappearance? It was suspicious to say the least. Three nights after she vanished, Julian was in attendance at a charity function, dragged there by his parents who seemed to be doing a marvelous job at pretending they'd only ever had a son.

Whilst drowning his sorrows at the open bar, Julian had glimpsed out of the corner of his eye a scene that made his stomach drop and his fists clench. Royce, flirting with a young deb, who sat half in his lap and half draped across his torso. It hadn't taken much for Julian to acquaint his fists with Royce's nose and jaw, but seeing the dark bruising and the crimson blood dripping down his face had satisfied a carnal urge in Julian's soul.

He spent a few nights in the police cells, but by God it had been worth it. It was almost a twist of fate that he'd been there, as it provided him with a solid alibi when the news came the Royce and his circle of cronies had been brutally murdered. Julian couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for them.

And soon enough, the town of Rochester began to forget about the strange and unfortunate disappearance of young Rosalie Hale. Whereas all Julian felt was anger, red hot and furious, that pulsed and burned through his veins. The people he'd known his entire life, including his _parents_ , seemed perfectly happy to allow Rosalie to fade into a long forgotten memory.

He moved out of the hell hole as soon as humanely possible, never to return, and chose to make his new home in Albany.

It was there that he met his wife, Candice, a beautiful young woman who knew just what he was going through, her own brother having gone missing and suspected dead. She had run away from home in her grief, hitchhiking and working her way from Tennessee to New York state. They were married within a year and soon after Candice give birth to their baby, a girl they lovingly named Rosa Emily Hale.

He joined the APD, determined that he would not fail a family like the law enforcement in Rochester failed him, where he showed his superiors a clear talent in observation, reading people, and solving complex cases. His strength and commitment to his work proved him popular with the higher ups, and allowed him the chance to work bigger, harder cases that normally would be given to far more experienced officers.

"Detective Hale," Candice had hugged him proudly as Rosa clung to his leg. "Very dashing, darlin'."

She pressed a lingering kiss against his lips, only pulling away when their daughter began to grumble and tug on Julian's trouser. He grinned and swooped down to pick her up, Rosa giggling as he lifted her into the air.

Julian was happy, for the first time in years he felt like he had something to live for. There was a lightness in his chest and a weight off his shoulders, his heart full of love for his sweet little family.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

There was nothing in the world that could prepare you for the death of a child. It was wrong, pure and simple. No parent wanted to live past their child, but when they haven't even reached their tenth birthday, it's sickening.

The loss of his baby girl almost pushed him off the edge, only the knowledge that he still had his strong, loving wife by his side saved him from falling.

But merely a year later Candice fell ill with the same sickness that claimed their little girl, and Julian felt his hope, his faith begin to wane each day as Candice's health worsened, until one day he could no longer bring himself to pray to a God who had abandoned his family so.

Julian stayed by her bedside day and night. He gripped her frail hand and pressed his lips to the soft tanned skin. Candice lightly cupped his jaw, her thumb stroking his tear stained and stubbled cheek.

"I- I can't do this without you." Julian choked out. "Please, please, don't leave me." He pressed his cheek to her stomach, holding himself tight to her delicate body, as his sobs wracked his body and the damp of his tears wet the blanket that covered her.

"Oh my darlin'." Candice's ocean blue eyes fell in sadness. She weakly ran her shaking fingers through his curly blond locks. "M'sorry..."

"No, baby," He turned his head into her hand, kissing the palm, his usually strong, deep voice shook. "Don't ever be sorry. I- I'm just being selfish."

Candice was fading by the hour and he knew that she didn't have long left. He carefully moved her, slipping into the bed behind her and wrapped himself around her. She sighed with a soft smile on her lips, and leaned back into Julian's embrace. She felt so small, so helpless in his arms, and he had to choke back his cries of anguish.

"Julian? I'm tired..." Candice breathed out, turning her head weakly to press a gentle kiss on his temple. "I think it's time..."

Julian took a sharp, painful intake of breath, and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Say hello to our baby for me." Julian breathed in her scent, her familiar perfume that smelt of bergamot and honeysuckle, and fought the urge to cry again.

"Rosa..." Candice murmured, a smile brightening her gaunt face. She hummed in happiness, "My baby..."

"Tell her that my two best girls better look after each other. That daddy loves her." His chin rested on her shoulder and he pressed his cheek against her own.

"Of course..." Candice smiled softly, her blue eyes locked into his own. Panic gripped his chest when he saw them begin to waver and close.

"I love you, Candy, I love you so much." He said, his voice shaking as the heartbreak flooded his body.

"Mm, m'love you, darl..." Her voice slurred and her eyelids fell shut softly, a gentle smile gracing her beautiful face.

The moment Julian felt her last breath leave her body, a harsh sob broke from his throat and he clutched her lifeless body tightly. He weeped, pressing wet kisses in the crook of her neck, and rocked her gently in his arms.

After Candice's death, he threw himself into work, reworking cold cases and burying himself in new ones, anything to keep his mind busy.

It was almost one year later, when, on a straightforward call out, he ending up chasing a suspicious suspect who would accidentally be the catalyst of his new life.

He followed the perp down a dimly lit alley, only to find himself in a dead end, no man in sight.

Julian spun around, his coat whipping around his thighs as he desperately searched for the suspect. He cursed in anger that he had so easily lost the trail and turned, only to find himself face to face with the man. Up close, Julian could see the man's unnatural features; blood red eyes and skin that seemed bleached of all colour.

"What the fuck!" He stumbled back in shock, moving to grab his gun, when the man grinned with a predatory snarl. The man shot forward in a blur of speed, knocking the gun from Julian's hand, before, in an awfully strange turn of events, he knocked him to the floor and latched his sharp teeth onto Julian's jugular.

It burned, _by God_ did it burn. He wondered if this was the Lord's punishment for his loss of faith, for turning his back on the church. The excruciating pain seemed to go on for an absolute age. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could see.

The man seemed to startle at hearing a noise behind him, prompting him to release Julian and flee without looking back.

Julian was sure he was dying, but with that thought came a surprising peace, a calmness that seemed to banish the fierce flames that coursed through his body. He would get to see his baby girl again, see Candice again. An image of another blonde haired Hale girl flickered in his mind, causing another numbing treatment of the burning pain. _Rosalie_. He could his beloved, long lost sister once more.

Julian was ready to die, ready to meet his family again, but it seemed the world wasn't quite finished with him. He shuddered in both surprise and horror when his body jerked, and he awoke to see two shocking red eyes peering down at him.

They introduced themselves as Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Phwump._

 _Phwump._

 _Phwump._

Julian felt his left eye twitch in irritation as the seventh paper ball in ten minutes bounced off his skull.

He turned slowly, eyeing the culprit with a look that would, in usual circumstances, make his prey either a) flee, b) cry, or c) lose control of their bladder.

Unfortunately, there was no scenario in which Peter could ever be considered normal.

"I despise you."

"Aw, I love you too, darlin'. Come on, gimme some sugar!" Peter puckered his lips and slung an arm around his friend's broad shoulders.

"You're an actual, honest to god, child."

"Hey! It's not like I'm starved for attention or anything, I just... I'm a man with needs. Specifically, a need to be acknowledged at least every five minutes so that I don't have an existential crisis. See?" Peter huffed, a pout on his lips that had him looking more like a child than the centuries old vampire that he was.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one who married you, therefore it's not in my job description."

"You take far too much joy in wounding me, Julian."

"What can I say, we all have our kinks."

"Ooh, love me daddy- _ow!"_

"Char, pay attention to your whiny husband." Julian kicked Peter off the end of the couch, without batting an eyelid.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Charlotte continued flicking through her magazine as she began patting Peter's head with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish.

"Does no one in this house love me?" Peter propped his chin on his long suffering wife's knee. "I can't believe I allow both y'all to live in my home. I could be throwing a playboy party right now."

"It's a rental, dumbass. That I'm paying for." Julian threw his old friend his mobile phone as it began vibrating on the coffee table. "Look Peter, your boyfriend's calling, maybe he'll give you some sugar."

Peter made a strange squealing noise that would sound more appropriate coming from a teenage girl, prompting his wife to smile, sigh, then mutter in amusement, "One day, he'll love me like that."

Whilst Julian had never personally met Major Jasper Whitlock, he had certainly heard the stories; most of which involved blood, banter, and more often that not, decapitation. Safe to say, he was happy to keep their mutual acquaintance at a distance, preferably with Peter and Charlotte in between.

Julian refocused his attention, just in time to hear Peter hang up the call.

"The Cullen's doing well?" Charlotte asked her husband, drawing her eyes away from her magazine.

"Wait- _Cullen?_ They're called _Cullen_?" Julian startled, his wavy dark blond hair flying about his face like a golden halo as he turned to look at his friend.

"Yea? Didn't you know that already?" At Julian's blank expression, Peter snorted. "How the fuck has it taken you this long to find out their name?"

"I don't know, I just tend to tune out whenever you start talking." Julian shrugged, glancing at Charlotte who nodded in understanding (she had been married to the man for over a hundred years after all).

 _Cullen._ That was a name he hadn't heard to years, specifically, since... Shit, since 1933. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his unsociable son, a young man called Edmund? Or was it Edward?

"Yeah, apparently Jasper's moved to some Podunk town in the Pacific Northwest, notable for nothing except its high percentage of rainfall, and being named after an item of kitchenware. How suitably boring." Peter continued to natter away.

"Carlisle still making them enrol in school?" Charlotte asked curiously.

The fuse in Julian's brain sparked and caused the man to bolt upright, cursing.

"Sure is, not that Jasper can really pass for-"

" _Jesus."_

"No, I'm Peter."

"Carlisle _bloody Cullen_ is a vampire _._ " Julian stared wild eyed, the red pupils bright and full of alarm.

"Julian, are you alright?" Charlotte touched his arm gently, her dark brows furrowed in worry.

"I know him - well, I don't _know_ know him, but he - " He cut himself off sharply and straightened his spine. "He lived in my neighbourhood, him and his son, when I was still, y'know."

"A fleshbag?" Peter piped up unhelpfully and received a smack in the gut for his troubles.

"I need to see him, I need - I - I..." Julian wobbled on his legs, dropping onto the couch behind him. He stared at his companions pleadingly.

"Hey, mate, it's ok." Peter's rumbling voice was a strangely soothing comfort as his brain went into overdrive.

The chance that Dr Cullen might know something, could give any further knowledge to Julian's weak understanding of what happened to his sister. Did he know? Could he have seen something? A darker thought strayed into his conscious; could Carlisle, _could his son,_ have been the ones who hurt, the reason she- _no._ According to Peter, the Cullen's were on a strict no human diet, and had been since, well, ever.

Julian had to know, had to see for himself. His oldest friends were supportive, if not a tad worried about his mental state. But they had gone their separate ways before, and this occasion was no different - well, in most regards, that is. But Peter willingly gave Julian the address, though not without shooting Jasper a quick text informing the man that his friend would be dropping by for a visit, and _to please not harm him._

The three of them had been staying in Portland, so thankfully the distance to Forks could easily be covered within the hour.

"Stay safe, brother." Peter gripped his shoulder tightly, unusually serious, and after a small pause he continued, "I hope you find the answers you're looking for."


End file.
